1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a color filter layer and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device displaying images, and recently, an organic light emitting diode display device has received attention.
Since the organic light emitting diode display device has a self-emission characteristic and does not require a separate light source, a thickness and a weight of the organic light emitting diode display device may be reduced in comparison with a liquid crystal display device. Further, the organic light emitting diode display device has high-definition characteristics such as lower power consumption, higher luminance, and a higher response speed.
Recently, an organic light emitting diode display device, which includes an organic emission layer emitting white light, a color filter layer positioned correspondingly to the organic emission layer, and an overcoat layer covering the color filter layer for planarizing protrusions and depressions by the color filter layer, has been developed.
However, in a contemporary organic light emitting diode display device including a color filter layer and an overcoat layer, there was a problem in that a defect occurred in the organic emission layer due to an outgasing phenomenon generated from the color filter layer and the overcoat layer made of an organic material during a manufacturing process.
Further, in the contemporary organic light emitting diode display device including the color filter layer and the overcoat layer, since the color filter layer and the overcoat layer are made of the organic material, there was a problem in that the defect occurred in the organic emission layer because external moisture is permeated into the organic emission layer through the color filter layer and the overcoat layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.